Calie Starting in-Series
by Maria65
Summary: Just a couple of short stories about Calie starting in all the region's, except Kalos. I made this before Pokemon X and Y came out, and even if I did do one, it wouldn't be with Calie. It'd be with Calie's and Steven's kid's. Well, Calie belongs to me, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.
1. Kanto

Calie groaned as she sat up in the Pokemon Center in Kanto; before she looked down at her Shiny Vulpix and gently stroked it's fur, and the Vulpix gave a soft yawn. Calie smiled before looking outside to see it was still night-time, when suddenly something shifted and Calie looked to her right to see her Shiny Charmander. Calie smiled as she rubbed his round head, and she smiled more as he nuzzled into her side more.

 _'I still remember how I started this journey so clearly. About...a month ago I think.'_ Calie thought as she looked around to see a sleeping Growlithe, and a sleeping Dratini.

Flashback: Calie sighed as she stumbled into Pallet Town with a weak Vulpix, she has just woken up from being out for about 2 weeks. From what Officer Jenny said, Calie had fallen from a cliff, and was out for 2 weeks, in which her broken arm healed. Vulpix looked up at a 12 year old Calie, and she smiled at Vulpix.

"I'm fine Vulpix don't..." Calie was unable to finish as she collapsed from exhaustion.

"DAD, go get someone!" Was the last thing Calie heard before scumming to blackness.

She had woken up in a lab, and saw a boy with spiky brown hair looking at her concerned. After he noticed she woke up, an older man came in.

"Dad, do you know her?" the boy asked, and the older man smiled bright before patting her head.

"I never thought I'd see you again. It's so good to see you Calie." The older man said.

"Who...are you?" Calie asked, mind fuzzy from her exhaustion.

"Why it's me, Professor Oak. Surely you remember me, right?" Oak asked, and Calie thought for a bit.

"Oh my gosh, Oak!" Calie said upon realization, before hugging him.

"I knew you would remember me. You're mother introduced us to each other a few times." Oak said before patting her head again.

"Calie? You mean the girl that lived next to Ash?" the boy asked, and Oak nodded.

"Yes Gary. I know you only came back for supplies, but can you help her out for a bit?" Oak asked his son, Gary.

Gary nodded before grabbing his things, and going outside to wait after giving a smile to Calie. He remembered her, she was a good friend of his along with Ash; he was glad to see her back it seemed.

"Sorry to come in on such a bad notice. Is mom still around? I came back to tell her I'm gonna start my journey to become a Pokemon Master." Calie said with a smile, and Vulpix nodded.

"Calie...I-I'm sorry to...say this, but...your mother is...dead. A year after your disappearance, she fell ill, she became sick looking for you. Her Mightyena also became ill, and they both passed away." Oak said, and Calie's eyes widened, before looking down as tear flowed.

Calie may have not known her mother long, but she was gone now. Oak told Calie about the other region's, and about the Journey, then he gave Calie a new poke-ball that already held a Pokemon he just tamed. When Calie opened it, a Shiny Charmander came out and looked at Calie curiously, before hugging her leg.

"Seem's you still have a gift with Pokemon." Oak said smiling as he crossed his arms.

"Yep." Calie said smiling as knelt down to the small Pokemon to hug it back.

After she was given her stuff and a new vest, she left with Vulpix beside her, and the Charmander in her arms. She turned toward her left, and smiled at Gary who blushed, before they left for the first town. -Flashback end-

Calie smiled as she stretched; after going through the first town, Gary said he needed to get back to Orange Islands, in which Calie had agreed and he left. After she wins the Elite Four, that was her next destination. Right now she was at the 7th gym, but she needed two more Pokemon, maybe water types? Dratini didn't know any water moves yet and she certainly wasn't gonna teach her any because Dratini was a dragon type, not water. She yawned one last time, before laying down again, allowing Vulpix and Charmander to move closer, which allowed Growlithe to jump onto the bed, and sleep at the foot. Growlithe smiled, as he had been waiting for them to scoot closer; then Dratini decided maybe she should join them, so she got onto the bed, and slept on Calie's stomach. Calie would wake up to see her Pokemon by her, willing to stay with her till the end.

 **Okay, so I typed this back in 2012 as well, and I did a short story of Calie starting each region (Except Kalos because I don't have her going to Kalos. If anyone where to go to Kalos it'd be her's and Steven's kids.) Well, hope ya'll liked it.**


	2. Jhoto

Calie sighed as she walked off the boat with Vulpix; she needed to head to the lab and meet up with a girl called Kotone, a boy called Ethan, and some guy called Silver.

"I wonder what they're like." Calie said to Vulpix who walked beside her, and she nodded.

Suddenly someone bumped into Calie sending her to the ground, and she heard the other person grunt.

"Watch it!" A guy with red hair, and red eyes said, and Calie looked up only to see the guy scoff, and run off.

"I hate people like that." Calie said, and then a voice spoke.

"Are you okay?" It sounded like a girl, and when Calie looked behind her, she saw a girl with brown hair in pigtails that went upward.

She was wearing a white hat with a red stripe, a red long sleeved shirt, with a blue outfit over that and she had brown eyes also. She was also wearing long socks that went above the knee a bit, with black shoes. Suddenly a hand was before Calie, and when Calie looked before her she saw a guy with dark-blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a cap backwards with a red sweatshirt, black jeans, with red and black shoes. Calie took his hand, before looking at the girl.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just hate people like that." Calie said with a sigh, and Vulpix rubbed up against her leg, and Calie toke that as a sign to return her, in which she did.

"So do I, I can't stand it when he does that to others." The girl said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Anyways, who are you two?" Calie asked to changed the subject, smiling at the two.

"Oh, where are our manners. My name is Kotone." The girl, known as Kotone said with a smile.

"And my name is Ethan." The boy, known as Ethan said smiling.

"Oh, you two! I was told to meet you two; my name is Calie!" Calie said, and then two beamed a bright smile.

"Oh it's you, then we better hurry to the professor!" Kotone said as the three ran toward the lab.

 **Lab:** Upon entering, Calie noticed it looked similar to Professor Oak's lab, if not a bit bigger. Kotone and Ethan looked around, before Kotone shouted.

"Professor Elm! We're here!" Kotone said, and the Professor smiled as he turned toward them.

"Ah, there you three are, we just heard of your arrival Calie. Professor Oak had a great report about you. Nice to meet you." Professor Elm said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Professor Elm." Calie said with a smile, shaking his hand.

"Anyways, Silver can you come over here." Elm said, and when Calie saw who it was, she gasped.

THAT WAS SILVER?! The guy who knocked her down was Silver?! Calie glared at him, and he glared back, pissed she was the girl that was Calie.

"I was hoping it's be a hotter girl. Unlike you, and Kotone!" Silver said with a scoff, looking away.

"Asshole!" Calie said to him, and he turned toward her with a murderous look.

"Alright, calm down." Elm said, and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Because I got your note on such short notice Calie, I was unable to get a Pokemon for you in time, but I hope that you can deal with only one right now." Elm said as he pointed to her poke-ball.

"That's fine." Calie said, smiling at the poke-ball on her belt.

Kotone walked toward the poke-balls, and saw a name before each of them: Totodile, Chikorita, Cyndaquil. Totodile is a water type, Chikorita is a grass type, and Cyndaquil is a fire type. Before Kotone could chose, Silver chose first.

"I want Totodile." Silver said, and Ethan growled at him.

"But I wanted Totodile!" Ethan said, and Calie sighed, she had an idea.

She walked toward the poke-ball's, grabbed them, and opened them all to let the Pokemon out.

"Let the Pokemon chose." Calie said.

Chikorita saw Kotone, smiled, and ran toward her, seeing an interest in her, in which Kotone gave a smile as she bent down to cuddle with the Pokemon. Cyndaquil saw Ethan and ran toward him, and clutched his leg making Ethan looked at the little guy before realizing that maybe Cyndaquil would be the better choice. Totodile ran toward Silver before looking up at him with a smile, and Silver smirked before picking him up.

"You're mine." Silver said with a grin.

"You better not harm him." Calie said with a glare directed at Silver, and Silver only smirked before putting Totodile on the ground.

"As if I would hurt my Pokemon." Silver said, but Calie only glared more at him.

She sensed nothing but power hungry from him, and evil. She didn't like this guy one bit, and aside from the fact that he pushed her down without apologizing proved that he really was an asshole.

"Just warning you." Calie said before letting Vulpix out who yipped in response.

"No way, a SHINY!" Silver said in shock, eyes wide.

"Got a problem with that?" Calie said as she picked Vulpix up.

"Well...now that you all have your Pokemon, you can begin your Journey. I hope you all have a good time, and also, here's a map of Jhoto." Elm said as he gave them a map, hoping to stop arguing.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Kotone said with a smile.

"And there you go again, acting like a 5 year old. I swear Kotone, you didn't grow up at all." Silver said in a spiteful way.

Calie snapped, while Ethan hugged Kotone to him as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Take that back!" Ethan said, anger in his voice.

Before Silver could speak, a fist collided with his face, sending him down. Totodile ran toward his side making sure he was okay. Silver sat up, and held a hand to his bleeding nose before looking up, and seeing Calie glaring at him, her fist having a bit of his blood on it.

"You better learn to keep your mouth shut around me. Unlike other people, I don't hesitated to hurt those who hurt others for no reason. She's just happy about a journey, maybe you should respect that!" Calie said before walking toward Kotone and Ethan.

"I'll be outside waiting for you two. We can travel together." Calie said with a smile before going outside.

 _'My journey may have started out bad, but something tells me that this will be a very exciting journey.'_ Calie thought before looking toward the sky.

She saw two shadows that flew across the sky, and she smiled as a Rainbow formed, and the two figures flew under the Rainbow in opposite direction's. This was going to be a very interesting journey, maybe not her most exciting, but it'll defiantly be interesting. She was also hoping to meet Ash Ketchum. Calie pulled out his picture, and smiled.

 _'I hope to see you again...Ash.'_ Calie thought as she turned around to smile at Kotone and Ethan as they approached her.

This will be a journey to remember.


	3. Hoenn

Calie growled to herself as she stepped off the ship; she was gonna kill Ash Ketchum...and Misty!

"When I see those two again, they'll gonna pay! First Misty keeps me behind by asking me for my number and then gives me her number, then I have to wait three days for the next boat to arrive, without anyone to talk to. Stupid Ash went on ahead and he promised to wait for me!" Calie said, and then a boy with dark midnight blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue sports outfit, laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Calie, you know being mad won't solve anything." the boy said.

"I know Darian, but that's no excuse to leave me behind. Well, us behind I should say." Calie said to Darian.

"Just relax girl." Darian said to Calie as they approached the Pokemon Lab in Littleroot Town.

When Calie and Darian opened the door they saw a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a red blouse with a white skirt, and blue biker shorts under the skirt holding a Torchic in her arms smiling. Beside her they saw a boy with a red and black hat, black hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue sweater, and wearings brown pants with a Pikachu beside him. Calie glared at him when she saw him.

"ASH KETCHUM!" Calie yelled at him, making the boy jump.

 _'Oh shit! I'm dead.'_ The boy Ash thought as his right eye twitched and his face turned blue.

"Oh...um...uh...hey Calie..." Ash trailed off as Calie grabbed him by the collar of his sweater.

"How could you break our promise?! You said you'd wait for me!" Calie said as she glared at him.

"I couldn't help it Calie. You know I can't stay in one place for long." Ash said with a sigh; Calie gave a sigh of her own, and let him go.

"I bet I missed all the fun." Calie said with a pout.

"Well...Pikachu went berserk, and Team Rocket showed up again." Ash said as Pikachu went toward him.

"Oh..." Calie said before looking at the other girl.

"Who's she?" Calie asked Ash, with a raise brow.

"Oh, her name is May Maple." Ash said and Calie walked toward her, holding out a hand.

"Hey my name is Calie; Calie Sarinara. Sorry you saw that scene there." Calie said with a sweat drop.

"Oh it's okay, he deserved it. After all, he fried my bike." May said giving him a half-hearted glare.

"I said I'm sorry." Ash said as he rubbed his neck.

"Oh, you're here Calie." a male voice said, and when Calie turned around, she smiled.

"Professor Birch!" May said before Calie could speak.

Time passed and Ash was given a Treecko, and May kept her Torchic; Calie was offered a Pokemon but she declined. She wanted to catch Pokemon on her own than be given one, she wanted a challenge. After awhile, Darian, Ash, Calie, and May left the Pokemon Center, and that's when Calie decided to let Vulpix out.

"She probably want's out by now." Calie said opening the only poke-ball she had, which revealed a Shiny Vulpix.

"Oh my god! She's adorable!" May said getting on her knee's and petting Vulpix.

"Is she a shiny?!" May questioned Calie with a smile and eyes full of awe.

"Yep! She hasn't evolved yet...mainly because I can't get my hands on a fire stone, but Vulpix will let me know when she wants evolve." Calie said smiling at Vulpix.

"Of course I'll let you know. I don't wanna evolve yet, and this is a heads up." Vulpix said.

"WHOA! She talks?" May said in shock, eyes wide at what just happened.

"Yeah. She learned to talk after being with me since I was three years old." Calie said, and May smiled.

"That's so cool!" May said as she smiled at the Vulpix before standing.

"I can tell we're gonna get along great!" May said smiling, before Calie smiled back, and they both hugged each other in excitement.

"Oh here we go again." Ash said, but he was smiling.

"And it'll just keep getting better." Darian said as his Charizard roared in agreement.

 **Okay so I know very little here is similar to Hoenn, but I tried to get it as close as possible, yes Darian is an OC and his outfit is based off the outfit from Pokemon Heart Cold/Soul Silver when it came to the mini-game of sports...or whatever it was we did... Anyways, I loved May, absolutely loved her! I paired her and Ash together, and I still do; they are simply adorable together. XD Well, enjoy.**


	4. Sinnoh

Calie sighed as she waited for Ash and the others to appear at Jubilife Town; her Ninetails, Mightyena, Arcanine, and Eevee all laid beside her asleep. Calie looked out her window in the Pokemon Center. It was still mid-afternoon and with her Pokemon beside her, she was unable to move; Calie looked down at her Pokemon and sighed. Maybe she should get some sleep? Calie didn't know but it was worth a shot; Calie can't really remember what exactly happened. All she remembered was getting to Sinnoh and going to Jubilife town where she was told to wait at for Ash, Brock, and a girl called Dawn. Calie yawned, and stretched.

"I should probably get some sleep." Calie said as she laid down and closed her eyes.

 **Later:** Calie heard something, but it was far away. She started to feel someone shake her and on instinct, she left hand went flying and made contact with skin. A loud smack echoed in the room, causing her Pokemon to jump up, waking Calie up who nearly screamed.

"OW! What was that for?!" A male voice said and when Calie saw who it was, she only sighed before glaring at him.

"Ash, seriously you have got to stop doing that!" Calie said as she noticed the light was on, and saw Ash rubbing his red cheek, Brock shaking his head, and a blue haired girl called Dawn was confused.

"Well you needed to wake up to greet the new member. Dawn, this is Calie. She's been with me since Jhoto." Ash said as pointed at them each.

Calie got off her bed and held a hand out to Dawn, and Dawn shook her hand, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Calie." Dawn said before bending down to pick up her Piplup.

"Nice to meet you Dawn. Ah, I see your first choice was a Piplup." Calie said as she toke her poke-dex out, and pointed it at Piplup.

"Anyways, watch where you fling your arm." Ash said glaring at Calie and the two got into a starring contest.

"Okay you two, stop it." Brock said and then looked at Dawn.

"Sorry you get to see all of this." Brock said apologetically.

"Oh it's okay. Let's me know not to get between them." Dawn said giggling.

After some more talking, Calie looked outside only to notice it was night-time.

"Oh, it's pitch black outside." Calie said with a sigh.

"How did you guys find my room?" Calie asked them, and Ash smiled.

"We asked Nurse Joy if a girl called Calie Sarinara was here, and after telling her we were your friends, she told us your room." Ash said with a smirk.

"Oh...that's how." Calie said and then returned her Pokemon to their poke-balls, knowing they wouldn't get any sleep with them talking.

"Anyways, what was your first Pokemon Calie?" Dawn asked to get to know Calie.

"Well, my first Pokemon was Vulpix. She's a shiny, but now she's a Ninetails." Calie said.

"What other Pokemon do you have?" Dawn asked, intrigued.

"Well...I have a Mightyena, a Arcanine, and a Eevee, and of course my Ninetails." Calie said smiling.

"What were your other Pokemon from the different region's?" Dawn asked, still smiling.

 _'She's kinda nosy.'_ Calie thought, but still told her.

Dawn began asking question after question, making Calie annoyed with her and soon Ash noticed. Before Dawn could ask another one, which would probably make Calie snap, Ash intervened.

"Uh, Dawn? I think that's enough questions." Ash said, and Dawn gasped, but Calie sighed.

 _'Okay, so he isn't dense after all.'_ Calie thought smiling.

"Okay, I'll leave the rest for tomorrow." Dawn said giggling, but Calie tensed up.

"Okay." Ash said smiling, and Calie wanted to growl.

 _'Oh, I'm gonna kill him!'_ Calie thought with a glare directed at him, but when he looked at her she acted innocent.

"Anyways, are you a coordinator, or a trainer?" Calie asked Dawn, who smiled.

"She's a coordinator like May." Ash said, and Calie smiled.

"Cool." Calie said as she stretched.

"Anyways, if we wanna leave early tomorrow, we better get some sleep." Calie said, and everyone nodded.

"Girls will sleep in one room, boys in a different one." Dawn stated in a bossy way.

 _'She better not be like this the whole trip.'_ Calie thought with a sigh, but got up anyways to get dressed for bed.

 **Next day:** Someone shook Calie hard, which caused her to shot up, and looked around only to see Dawn up, and dressed. Calie looked outside to see the sun was rising, and she groaned.

"What the heck Dawn? It's so early." Calie said and looked around only to see it was 7:12 AM, and growled.

"So? You better get used to it, because we'll be waking up at that time every day." Dawn said and went to get her stuff together.

 _'She is bossy.'_ Calie thought with a sigh, but got up, got dressed, got her stuff together, and let Ninetails out of her poke-ball, and Ninetails smiled.

"Ready Ninetails?" Calie asked, but then yawned.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ninetails said smiling.

"She talks?" Dawn asked as she had everything.

"Yep. Since Kanto." Calie said and yawned again.

"Well, let's go." Dawn said, and they left to get the boys.

 _'Something tells me I can't stand this girl.'_ Calie thought as Dawn knocked on Ash's and Brock's door, and started yelling at them through the door to get ready.

 _'Yep, I can't stand her.'_ Calie thought, and they both gasped as they heard a large thud.

"What just happened?" Dawn asked, looking confused.

"Ash fell out of his bed." Calie said, and groaned as Dawn giggled.

"Hurry up you two! We don't have all day!" Dawn shouted.

Ash, and Brock appeared at the door ready, Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, and they left. As they left the Town, Calie began to wonder how she would handle to new addition to the group. Dawn would either test her, or help her. Calie only hoped it was the latter.

 **I won't deny, I did not like Dawn...I found her really bossy. Not trying to bash those who like Dawn, but I just...I just didn't like her; she seemed really bossy. Well, hope ya'll liked it. One more to go!**


	5. Unova

Calie sighed as she looked at her map she was given. She had gone ahead to hurry and gets things over and done with, but her main reason was another person; and her Ninetails looked at her worriedly. Calie had a breakdown on the way to Unova, as the region was called; mainly because she left everyone behind in Sinnoh. She had two empty spots in her party, obviously for some Pokemon here. Calie was in Accumula Town at the moment, and was heading to a smaller town called Nuvema where she would meet her friends. A girl called Touko, a girl called Bianca, and a boy called Cheren. The Professor, called Professor Juniper, had already called her after the Professor from Sinnoh called her, telling her about Calie.

"Are you okay Calie?" Ninetails asked, and Calie stopped before smiling at Ninetails.

"I'm fine." Calie said before putting the map away, and kept toward the small town.

Upon entering she saw someone go into the lab, and went there first.

"Hello?" Calie called out upon entering, looking around and a women turned around, and smiled softly at Calie.

"Why hello young lady. Is there anything I can help you with?" the women asked, walking toward her.

"Are you Professor Juniper?" Calie asked, as she reached the Professor.

"Why yes I am, but who are you?" Juniper asked, still smiling.

"I'm Calie." Calie said, and Ninetails nodded, surprising the Professor.

"Oh, so you're the girl I was told about." Juniper said, and then smiled.

"Well, you're just in time. The three you are going to meet on your Journey will be here soon." Juniper said, and suddenly the door opened.

"Oh, here they are." Juniper said, and Calie turned around.

Upon turning around, Ninetails sat down beside Calie, and Juniper stood beside the Ninetails.

"Sorry if we kept you waiting Professor." a boy said, coming in with two girls.

The boy had straight, black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a white shirt with a red line down the middle, a pair of black jeans, and a blue jacket over the shirt. He had glasses that he toke off to clean, before putting back on.

"It's okay, no need to worry. Anyways, before I start with everything, I have someone you all should meet." Juniper said, before laying a hand on Calie's shoulder.

"This girl is Calie Sarinara. I had gotten a call from the Professor of Sinnoh to let me know she was coming. She's already been through the other region's, and had won the Championship's there, so she'll be able to help you with anything. Also, since she's never been here, help her around the Town's." Juniper said before looking at Calie.

"Is there anything you wanna tell them?" Juniper asked, removing her hand from Calie's shoulder.

"Well, aside from the fact that my Shiny Ninetails can talk, my Leafeon is pregnant, and don't treat me with too much respect, treat me as a normal person. Oh, also, all of my Pokemon can talk actually." Calie said before looking away, blushing in embarrassment.

"Alright, now that, that's over with. Let me introduce the others to you Calie." Juniper said before Calie looked back at them.

"The boy on the right is Cheren. He's a little hard, but you'll be able to get along with him well. The girl in the middle is Touko. She's a strong willed girl, and I can see you two getting well along. The girl on the left is Bianca. She's a little flighty, but she's very easy to get along with also." Juniper said before she began talking.

Calie took the time to analyze them. She already knew what Cheren looked liked, but not the other two. The girl in the middle, called Touko; had bright blue eyes, with dark brown hair in a fluffy, wavy ponytail and she had side strands that were wavy also. She was wearing a pair of very short jeans and a short, white, sleeve shirt with a short sleeve, black vest. She was also wearing black boots that had pink lacing, and she gave off a good vibe. The last of the trio was that Bianca girl. She had short blonde hair, rich green eyes, and she wore a green and white hat on her head. She wore a white dress, with a orange vest over the torso, and she wore long orange socks, with yellow shoes. She gave off a friendly, if easily confused vibe; Calie giggled to herself, but none took notice as they were still talking with Juniper.

"Anyways, have you already gotten your Pokemon?" Juniper asked the trio.

"Of course Juniper." Touko said and detached Oshawott from her leg.

"I chose Oshawott." Touko said and snuggled to the water-type, and the water-type licked her cheek.

"I chose Snivy." Cheren said, and Snivy was on his shoulder, and nuzzled his cheek.

"And the little cutie I have is Tepig." Bianca said said as she cuddled Tepig to her, and Tepig gave a happy squeak.

"I see." Juniper said with a smile, and Calie's eyes widened as she heard them talking.

"Have you guys already have a battle?" Calie asked quickly, shocking them.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Bianca asked, giving a smile.

"I see...that's why. That's why they already feel connected to you." Calie said smiling softly.

"Really? How can you tell?!" Cheren asked, interested.

"Because..." Calie was cut off by Touko.

"Because of what their saying." Touko said smiling.

"I forgot. You can understand what their saying. Wait, you can also hear the Pokemon?" Cheren asked Calie, and Calie nodded looking at Touko.

"Looks like I'll have some things in common with this group." Calie said smiling, and Touko returned the smile.

After awhile, they left the Pokemon Lab, and Touko, Bianca, and Cheren were given a map by Touko's mother, who was called Catherine.

"I already like this group also." Ninetails said, and Calie smiled.

"I forgot you said she can talk." Bianca said smiling.

"All of my Pokemon can." Calie said with a small smile as they walked toward the path to Accumula Town.

"What kind of Pokemon do you have?" Touko asked, wanting to know more.

"Well, I have a Ninetails, a Mightyena, a Leafeon, and a Lucario." Calie said smiling, listing the Pokemon off.

"Cool. Do you know any of the Pokemon in Unova?" Cheren asked, but Calie shook her head.

"I just got here last night." Calie said and then Bianca came up from behind her.

"What region's are the Pokemon from?" Bianca asked, wrapping her arms around one of Calie's arms.

"My Ninetails is from Kanto; I've had her since I was three years old. I got Mightyena next, and he's from Hoenn; I have a connection with Mightyena from my past. My Leafeon I've had since Jhoto, and she evolved in Sinnoh into a Leafeon. Lucario is also from Sinnoh, and he's my protector, or that's what he says." Calie said as they entered Accumula Town.

"Let's stay here for the night. I mean, I know it's still early, but I think we should rest here. That's what me, and my other friends always did. We never want to exhaust the Pokemon we have." Calie said to the group.

"Okay, but first Professor Juniper what's to show us around." Cheren said as him, Bianca, and Touko went to the Pokemon Center.

"Something tells me this region has a lot of surprises that I'll need to prepare myself for." Calie said to Ninetails.

"Yes, it seems so." Ninetails said before rubbing Calie's leg, and Calie crouched down a bit to pet Ninetails.

 _'I'll have to be prepared for anything.'_ Calie thought with a determined face.

Calie then decided to go into the Pokemon Center also, unknown that a guy with green hair was watching her. Calie suddenly meet up with everyone else, and the green haired guy turned his attention to Touko, eyes fixed on her before he smiled.

 _'There she is.'_ the green haired man thought before joining the forming crowd.

 **Okay, so this scene is directly from the game, so...yeah. I did an actual story on the Unova Journey with Calie and Touko as the starring main characters, I'll post it later. Anyways, I loved Unova, it was one of my favorite games...which is why if they redo the graphic's to the game, they better not change Touko's or N's looks...if they do I will be seriously pissed. Also, I liked the thought of...what if Touko could also understand what the Pokemon say? I thought it'd be pretty interesting if her and Calie had similar abilities as Calie can understand what her Pokemon say even in their own language. Well, that's all I really have to say, hope you enjoyed the stories. ^^**


End file.
